Overleg gebruiker:Koentjuh1
Onzeker: * http://nl.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Balk_van_Kokokoshout * http://nl.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Gratrool * http://nl.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Koode_Olie Gebruikerspagina Ik wil je er even op wijzen dat het niet toegestaan is om gebruikerspagina's te verwijderen als deze normale, niet-offensieve inhoud bevat. Ik zou het op prijs stellen als je van mijn gebruikers-pagina afbleef. Als dit zo door gaat, moet ik er helaas een staff-lid bijhalen. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 18:00 (UTC) :Hoe lang ben je al bij Wikia? Een gebruikerspagina telt NIET als een artikel of pagina, en je mag zelf beslissen waar je wel of niet een pagina maakt. Je zal zien dat een staff-lid mij gelijk geeft. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 18:06 (UTC) ---- Ik heb toch nog een vraagje, hoe maak ik een nieuwe pagina? De vorige keer had ik het gedaan M.b.v. een andere pagina, maar dit lukt nu niet. Fifth-generation 31 aug 2009 20:25 (UTC) : Laat maar, heb het al gevonden, keek een beetje scheef. Fifth-generation 31 aug 2009 20:26 (UTC) plaatje? hee koentjuh ik heb een vraagje, ik heb dus de tot nu toe iop pagina gemaakt, maar nu krijg ik de plaatjes van de skills er niet in en heb dus ff N/A neer gezet, maar kan je me vertellen hoe dat moet? hi dankje voor je berichtje ik wil graag hele uitleg erop zetten over hoe de rijdieren te trainen zodat mensen kunnen zien wat ze moeten doen missies & tabellen en tabs Hallo! ik zou graag 2 dingen willen vragen: * kan er een pagina voor de missies worden gemaakt (als die er niet al is) * kan er misschien voor worden gezorgd dat we tabellen en tabs kunnen gebruiken bij het maken van pagina's? M.V.G. Offline125 toch nog even een vraagje koentjuh1 bedankt in ieder geval voor het terug schrijven, maar er is toch nog 1 ding wat ik aan je vraag: * zou je op de hoofdpagina die in niet kan aanpassen een link willen plaatsen naar de pagina Missie??? ik denk wel dat dit handig is omdat mensen dan weten dat we die ondertussen ook hebben. bij voorbaat dank, Offline125 Bureaucrat/Sysops Hey Koentjuh, Heb onlangs je berichtje gezien op EN wiki, en hoedje af voor jou om van bijna nul te willen beginnen. Nu ben ik niet echt actief, maar het zou handig zijn om hier ook onder de noemer Bureaucrat/Sysops te kunnen werken wanneer ik eens tijd heb om hier langs te komen. Je ziet maar... Groetjes, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin aug 21, 2010 22:57 (UTC) :Ik heb grote twijfels of het nog wel zin heeft om aan deze wiki te werken zolang Ankama geen nederlandstalige dofus site heeft. :Aan de hand van het handboek op de oude .nl site heb ik heel gemakkelijk veel items kunnen toevoegen, omdat de correcte vertaling op de site stond. Nu er geen site meer is zal alles uit het spel zelf gehaald moeten worden, wat heel veel werk is. :Letterlijk de engelse wikipedia vertalen kan ook, maar soms zijn er in het spel andere woordkeuze en woordvolgorde gebruikt, waardoor er verwarring kan ontstaan. :Koentjuh1 aug 22, 2010 00:13 (UTC) ::Klopt dat dat veel werk is, en de EN wiki is een goede plaats om mee te beginnen. Eens de pagina's aangemaakt zijn is het maar een kleintje om later te wijzigen. ::Omschrijvingen kunnen perfect IG gehaald worden. -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin aug 22, 2010 08:08 (UTC) :::Bedankt Koentjuh voor de rechten. <3 -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin aug 22, 2010 16:26 (UTC) $wgOnlySysopsCanPatrol Ik heb een verzoek gestuurd naar wikia-staff om te verzoeken de toepassing $wgOnlySysopsCanPatrol hier toe te staan. Vandaag werd dit doorgevoerd. Meer info hierover vind je hier. Groetjes, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin aug 23, 2010 22:30 (UTC) : Dankjewel! Koentjuh1 aug 24, 2010 09:06 (UTC) Dungeon wil je eens kijken om de link dungeon te verbinden met de pagina kerker? groetjes :Is in orde gebracht. :Mvg, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin sep 18, 2010 07:43 (UTC) User Blocks :Hey Koentjuh1, :Graag jouw akkoord over unblocking verschillende IP-adressen. :Veel IP's worden door de provider na verloop van tijd gewijzigd, de zogenaamde dynamic IP's, en daardoor kunnen sommige bezoekers niet meer op deze wiki doordat je permanente bans gebruikt. :Misschien in de toekomst bantermijnen kiezen pro rata het soort spam/vandalisme? :Groetjes, :-- GroundZzero Talk / Admin apr 11, 2012 20:04 (UTC)